Tanith
Tanith the Feral Song is a warlock that has emerged as one of the most efficient enforcers of the Circle Orboros. She excels at those duties requiring extra muscle and a strong stomach, accepting tasks some young blackclads are loath to do. Demanding the same absolute loyalty from her subordinates that she gives to her superiors, Tanith never leaves an appointed task unfinished, be it striking a settlement that threatens to encroach on the Circle’s borders or punishing former allies for acts of incompetence or outright rebellion. Her powers stem from the divide between the forces of life and death, and she walks this line with a confidence many within her order find unnerving.Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros Command MK3 History Tanith was born to Ruscar settlement in the northern fringes of the Khadoran Empire. When her wildling manifested the elders of the settlement took her away from her mother and handed her over to the druids of the Circle Orboros as the tradition demanded. she was placed under the tutelage of Vernor the Nightbringer, one of the order’s more elusive and ruthless potents, who shaped Tanith from a fearful child into an effective and dispassionate killer. Vernor had long been both feared and respected among his peers, taking care of unpleasant tasks others shied away from or could not trust to their subordinates, especially the punishment of druids who had strayed from their duties or betrayed the trust of the Circle.No Quarter #70 The Feral Song Upon completion of her training, Vernor presented her with the legendary Staff of Fate, a weapon crafted from a living branch of Wurmwood. Still connected to that powerful being, this weapon radiates an aura of unmistakable malice and hunger. Past pupils that were granted the staff either went insane or their body withered and atrophied but Tanith managed to unleash its power. There are those within the upper echelons of the Circle who believe the Staff of Fate to be less a gift and more a tool of transformation and instruction, one that allows the Nightbringer to continue his pupil’s dark education and evolution into a pure weapon of the Circle Orboros. Her first mission after receiving the staff was hunting down two of Vernor’s overseers who were once wilders that fought and trained alongside Tanith. The two overseers had betrayed Vernor and joined another potent. However the past friendship did not save them and when there remains were discovered by the wolf sworn their corpses had been bound to dead trees by thick vines that reached from the earth, their bones picked clean by the crows. Shortly after, Vernor successfully petitioned for Tanith to rise to the rank of overseer, earning her the epithet “The Feral Song” and granting her supervision of a wider portion of the Circle’s territories. Tanith is known for obeying orders to the letter completely abandoning her free will unlike other blackclads. However recent incidents suggest she is becoming more independent of her master and alleged traveled to the Eastern Dominion and even meting Omnipotent Mohsar without her master's knowledge. Unlike many blackclads, Tanith reveres the Devourer Wurm as more than the primal font of the power of Orboros. She delves deeply into the mysteries of the Beast of All Shapes, embracing the predatory spirit inherent in the darkest paths of the wilds. From Vernor she has learned of dark rites of the Wurm forgotten by many among her order, and through this ancient well of knowledge she draws the power to carry out her grim tasks. While she has no quarrels with other blackclads, Tanith’s intensity and radical devotion to the Devourer has distanced her from her peers. She values the lives of those warriors and beasts she commands in battle, but she is not above sacrificing her forces to achieve her aims, if necessary. On more than one occasion she has returned from a mission a bloodied sole survivor, yet she is ever eager to carry out her next mission. References Category:Hordes Category:Warlock Category:Circle Orboros Category:Humans